ACASO ¿YA NO ME QUIERES?
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: A Boooth, el escuchar conversaciones ajenas, le traera un poquito de complicaciones


**Hola queridísimas BONEHEADS, hoy traigo una nueva historia, ojalá les guste, no sé, pero de la nada, mientras estaba en mi tiempo libre en el trabajo se me ocurrió esta loca idea y pues aquí está el resultado de mis delirios**

* * *

><p><strong>ACASO ¿YA NO ME QUIERES?<strong>

Booth y Brennan siempre fueron más que amigos, aunque ellos no lo hayan querido aceptar, existía algo que los unía, aunque no quisieran, y demás esta decir que eran, o son el uno para el otro

Cierto día, Booth estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, luego de un día realmente agotador, mientras tanto, Brennan estaba hablando por teléfono, pero lo que ella decía paralizó a un agente que regresaba luego de una estresante jornada, no daba cabida a lo que escuchaba.

-No Ángela, no quiero, además no sé por qué acepte, y si es cierto que dije que no me equivocaría, realmente me lo creí y pensé que sería por mucho tiempo, pero ya me aburrió y ya no lo quiero más.

Booth sintió una gran punzada en el corazón, lo que Brennan no podía ser cierto, acaso ya se había aburrido de él... Qué ya no lo amaba más. De igual manera quería escuchar que más diría sobre él.

-Sí, es verdad que me atrajo y no te mentiré me encantó, pero no creo soportarlo más, es demasiado ruidoso y hasta ha llegado a ser molesto. Además creo que Christine será feliz sin el, no lo necesita, y puede que se acostumbre a otro fácilmente.

Booth casi sufre un desmayo, Brennan creía que podía reemplazarlo de la vida de su pequeña hija, y qué ya no necesitaría más de él, si no lo estuviera escuchando no lo hubiera creído nunca.

-Sí, creo que será un cambio grande para ella, pero de igual manera creo que tiene la misma facilidad que yo para adaptarse y en un par de días se le olvidará. Hoy será el último día y mañana lo sacaré y le diremos adiós a este ruidoso.

Brennan ya no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Booth hizo acto de presencia en la sala, ya que toda la conversación la escucho en la entrada de la casa.

-Sí Ángela, hablamos mañana y te cuento… Hola Booth, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?.

-Bien, creo, eso de no tener casos me aburre, hacer papeleos en la oficina no es lo mío.

-Sí, te entiendo.

-Bueno creo que me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

Esto le pareció muy raro a Brennan, ya que al parecer Booth si estaba muy cansado, ya que no le dio un beso, ni pregunto por Christine, o peor aún, ni se acordó de cenar. Brennan no tuvo más que cenar sola y al poco tiempo se unió a Booth en el cuarto. Cuando entro vio que al parecer Booth si estaba muy cansado, ya que se había dormido muy rápido, no la espero para abrazarla y dormir juntos … de igual manera se acostó y fue ella quien lo abrazó.

A la mañana siguiente Booth se despertó primero y se soltó del agarre de Brennan, salió a correr y así tal vez podía aclarar sus ideas y pensar en como iba a hablar con ella, ya que seguía sin poder asimilar lo que había escuchado.

Durante una hora corrió en el parque y decidió que lo mejor sería enfrentar cuanto antes esta situación.

Cuando llego a casa Brennan ya estaba preparando el desayuno, justamente preparo lo que a él tanto le gustaba, un omelet con tocino… Cómo era ella capaz de hacerle eso, si eso era algo para suavizar el golpe de cuando le dijera que terminaban lo de ellos, era muy cruel de su parte.

-Booth, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a correr? creí que teníamos un caso y no me habías avisado.

-No, hoy es sábado y no creo que nos llamen.

Oh! está bien. Oye… estas molesto conmigo, o solamente estabas muy cansado anoche, porque no me saludaste, ni me diste un beso.

-De eso precisamente quiero hablarte, pero antes déjame hacerte una pregunta.

-Si claro, dime.

-Ok! no sé cómo empezar, pero… Tú, aún ¿me quieres?.

-Claro, ¿lo dudas?

-Bueno, pero me quieres como amigo.

-Ya te dije que mi mejor amiga es Ángela.

-No, no es por eso.

-Explícate entonces, no comprendo.

-Bueno, cuando estaba entrando a la casa ayer, escuche sin querer tu conversación con Ángela, y pues por eso quiero que me digas si aún me quieres.

-No entiendo aún, puedes decirme ¿Qué tiene que ver mi conversación con Ángela?

-Es que tú dijiste que ya , que ya no me quieres, que hago mucho ruido y que quizás te habías equivocado conmigo y que tú y Christine podían vivir buen sin mí.

-Seeley Joseph Booth, ¿cómo te atreves a escuchar mis conversaciones?

-Lo, lo lamento, yo no quería hacerlo, pero si yo estaba incluido en una conversación, creí que podía escucharla.

-Brennan no aguantó más y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te ríes? eso me duele.

-¿Así que por eso estabas molesto?

-Obviamente, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo, no es cualquier cosa, quieres reemplazarme en la vida de Christine.

-No puede ser, así que por eso estás preocupado

-Si, cómo no estarlo, me quieres alejar de tu vida y de la de mi hija.

-Así que piensas que ya no te quiero (su voz ahora sonaba seria)

-Bueno, pues, si, tú se lo dijiste a Ángela.

-Booth, Booth, Booth (en su voz ahora había un tono de picardía) no crees que si te hubiera querido apartar de nuestras vidas lo hubiera hecho antes de que nos casáramos, además no era de ti de quien hablaba con Ángela.

Un asombrado y confundido Booth respondió.

- No era sobre mí la conversación, ¿De quién hablaban entonces?

-Mejor dicho de que… Recuerdas que yo te insistí para que le compráramos a Christine un carrito para que jugara en el jardín, y que este mejoraría su psicomotricidad gruesa.

-Si!

-Pues ya no lo quiero, hace demasiado ruido y me molesta, aparte de eso, Christine ya no se interesa por sus juegos educativos y eso me preocupa, por eso ya no quiero que ella tenga ese carrito.

-Entonces fue una confusión, ¡tu aún me quieres!

-En eso sí que te equivocas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque yo ya no te quiero, yo te amo, más que a mi vida, tú y Christine son mi razón de existir ahora.

-Perdona Bones, yo lamento haberme molestado contigo.

-Eso te pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Lo siento, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.

-Sé que no lo volverás a hacer.

-Ahora déjame compensarte por lo de ayer.

Booth tomo de la cintura a Brennan y la acercó a él. Cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso, ella se alejó.

-Ahora por desconfiar de mí y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no te besaré por una semana, así si aprenderás.

-Te juro que ya aprendí Bones. Dijo esto tomándola nuevamente por la cintura

-No, suéltame, ese será tu castigo.

-Te lo suplico, no me castigues de esa manera.

-Tú te lo buscaste, hubieras entrado en lugar de quedarte escuchado en la puerta y no estaríamos así. Créeme, es más castigo para mí que para ti

-No, Bones, no quiero que te autocastigues.

-Sólo porque te conviene.

-Vamos, Bones, ya aprendí.

-Mm. No lo creo, iré a cambiar a Christine. (Mientras ella iba hacia arriba Booth la detiene)

-Bones, cuantas veces te tengo que decir lo siento para que me perdones.

-No sé, déjame ver… Demasiadas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-No, pues ni así, espera una semana y veremos si te perdono o no.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-¿Sabes que Booth?

-¿Qué? ¿Me perdonas?

-Por tu culpa, ahora me he vuelto débil.

-Eso no lo creo, tus clases de karate dicen lo contrario.

-Noo! soy débil porque... si te perdono, no puedo enojarme contigo, bueno un poquito, pero no me puedo castigar de tal manera a mí, estar sin darte un beso durante toda una semana es demasiado para mí, así que ven para acá…

Fue entonces que Brennan tomo de la nuca a Booth y lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, fue un beso muy apasionado, que duro por un largo tiempo, hasta que sus pulmones les suplicaron un poco de aire.

-Wow Bones, sabía que me amabas, pero ahora sé que me amas demasiado.

-Claro que te amo, como nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo pero eso no quiere decir que escuches mis conversaciones, así que lo haces de nuevo y ya sabes que es lo que te espera.

-Juro que no lo hare jamás, pero ahora sigamos en lo que estábamos.

Fue el turno de Booth de sujetarla fuertemente de la cintura y una vez más se demostraron el uno al otro el gran amor que se tienen.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? pobre Booth, pero eso le pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.<strong>

**Jajaja, espero reviews para saber si les gusto, o definitivamente no.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
